


Raising The Bar

by RandomRedneck



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Bartenders, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A bartender and her favorite customer flirt.





	Raising The Bar

The bartender. The slinger of the sauce people spill their secrets to, maybe unsuccessfully tried flirting with, and who they yelled at when said bartender finally cut them off. No one was dumb enough to yell at this particular one though. Mostly cause they knew she’d kick their drunk asses.

 

“Last whiskey for you, Shang. Time to hit the road. Your cab should be waiting outside.”

 

The rather soused man looked from his glass, to her and back again. Shrugging, he tossed it back and stumbled off his seat and headed for his ride, The door opened before he got there, a woman strolling inside as he left. 

 

“Right on time.”

 

9:00 PM every Friday night. The woman always stopped the bar dead when she walked in. Everyone taking a moment to ogle the bombshell with the long black hair and the sparkly dress. But the regulars knew talking to her wouldn’t get them anywhere. No, she had eyes for only one person there. Eyes already batting at her as she sat the bar.

 

“Hello, Ms. Sato. Lovely to see you again. One usual, coming right up.”

 

One gin martini. Easy drink for any competent bartender to make. Course the drink wasn’t the best part part. No, that was watching a gorgeous woman make it for her.

 

“My, you’re quite presumptuous tonight. Not even letting me order my own drink.”

 

She playfully winked as Korra shook the shaker thoroughly.

 

“You’re very predictable, Ms. Sato. You arrive at the same time every Friday, order the same thing...”

 

She poured her drink into the glass and dropped the olive in, sliding it to her.

 

“And you look beautiful every time you do.”

 

Asami sipped her drink.

 

“Flirting with your customers? You are a daring one. What would your boss think if he found out?”

 

She chuckled.

 

“He’d probably be jealous I’m hitting on the prettiest girl who frequents this place. Pretty sure everyone else here already is.”

 

Indeed, one could feel the occasional jealous glance in their direction. But they didn’t care.

 

“You sure they’re jealous of you? Maybe they’re jealous I’m flirting with the gorgeous bartender with the amazing arms.”

 

This was the usual routine for these two. A martini and a boatload of flirting. But one half of the twosome was about to switch it up.

 

“Not that our usual repartee doesn’t make my Friday, but how would you like to switch things up a little?”

 

Korra raised a curious eyebrow.

 

“You see, I have a reservation next Friday for two at a very nice eatery. But I don’t have anyone to come with me. How would you like to be my accompaniment?”

 

And suddenly the confident flirting Korra usually produced vanished like a flash. Her favorite customer wanted to interact outside the bar. Without the benefit of booze making Korra what she assumed was much more interesting.

 

“I...you...are you asking me out on a date, Ms. Sato?”

 

She ran her finger around the rim of her glass.

 

“I sure am.”

 

Korra gulped.

 

“I’d love...like! I’d...quite enjoy? Yes, I’d quite enjoy going on a date with you...am I blushing? I feel like I’m blushing.”

 

Asami finished her drink and rose from her seat, sliding a card Korra’s way.

 

“There’s the address. I hope to see you there next Friday at 8:00 PM sharp.”

 

She winked yet again and sauntered out of the bar, Korra standing there dumbfounded.

 

“...Wait, did she pay for her drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by Iahfy. http://iahfy.tumblr.com/post/177885872735/korrasami-bar-au


End file.
